


God Was a Fan of Douglas Adams

by proxydialogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Meta, lit snobery, word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxydialogue/pseuds/proxydialogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and a shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Was a Fan of Douglas Adams

God sits on his ass and thinks about the Universe.

and stories. He thinks about those too, but not the way you and I or Neil Gaiman do. god Doesn't think about fucking punctuation or poetic devices or any of that shit real writers get hung up on.

God thinks about the story and just the story just the way that people in the story would think about it because Arthur Dent sure as shit wasn't worried about where his omniscient writer was jamming the semicolons. And people in the story are always hoping for a happy ending. You'd have to be nuts to wish for any other kind of ending in your own story.

God wishes for happy endings in other people's stories. And if god had his way everyone's story would end with a sunset and wedding because he's a sucker for love stories.

But as it turns out the writers are generally write and the Universe is a place spinning more and more out of control and no one hit it on the head better than good ole D. Adams—"in the beginning the Universe was created...widely regarded as a bad move," In the beginning God made the universe and now it's everything he can do to control the damage. He has no say at all in how the stories end. but that doesn't stop him from trying.

He's got some favorite stories. and He wants them to end happy. He wants a sunset and a wedding.

God sent Cas to hell so he could meet Dean and fall in love. In God's opinion Romeo and Juliet don't have shit next to those two and God brought Cas back from the dead because he's still hoping for that ever after. God stuck it out in a tiny human body because he wanted a front row seat. He left because he's an architect and not a writer and holy _goddamn_ , but writing is harder than it looks...

But God's gonna keep bringing Cas back because God is an optimist. And he happens to know that Dean is secretly a romantic.

It's selfish. It's probably a horrible idea. But god will keep saving them as long as he can get away with it. God will keep saving them until it all ends. Or until they finally look up (green eyes; blue eyes) and listen to the space of a silence

—indicated by a caesura—

and kiss.


End file.
